Stay
by Gleek890
Summary: Love. That was the theme in Glee Club this week. Blaine sings a song about Kurt to the Glee club, he doesn't know Kurt is behind him listening to the whole thing. ONE-SHOT!


_**Love. **_That was the theme in Glee Club this week. The Glee Club members are expected to pick a song that represents their current love life. Blaine got up and sat behind the piano. He was not the same Blaine he used to be. He's been depressed since his trip to New York, and after his short conversation with Kurt after their production of Grease he became even more depressed. Blaine was wearing a thick gray sweatshirt. It was Kurt's. Kurt had left it at his house before moving up to New York. Blaine loved the way it fit so perfectly on Kurt, yet it was fairly big on himself. It definitely wasn't his style, but it smelled like Kurt, which comforted and relaxed him.

Finn, who was now filling in for Mr. Shue, nodded giving Blaine the ok to start. Blaine took a deep breath and began.

_"Well it's good to hear your voice_

_I hope you're doing fine _

_And if you ever wonder_

_I'm lonely here tonight."_

Kurt was walking down the halls of McKinley. He came back to Ohio to visit his dad, Carole and Finn. Sitting at the house all day waiting for Finn to get home became very boring so Kurt decided to surprise him at Glee Club. He hasn't been in McKinley since his sad conversation with Blaine, which was 4 months ago. He hadn't heard from Blaine since so he assumed he finally moved on, even though Kurt secretly hadn't. As he got closer to the choir room he heard a piano and an all too familiar voice echoing through the halls. Blaine. He walked slowly to the choir room, the door was open and he saw Blaine's back facing him as he sat at the piano. He leaned against the door frame and listened. The other members had instantly noticed him. Kurt put a finger to his lips, silently telling them not to say anything, he wanted to hear the song Blaine was singing without Blaine knowing he was there.

_"I'm lost here in this moment _

_And time keeps slipping by_

_And if I could have just one wish_

_I'd have you by my side."_

A tear fell down Blaine's cheek as he gave a shaky breath.

_"Oh, oh_

_I miss you_

_Oh, oh_

_I need you." _

Kurt's heart broke at the crack in Blaine's voice. Blaine was always so spot on when he sang, to hear his voice crack must mean he's crying.

_"And I love you more than I did before_

_And if today I don't see your face_

_Nothing's changed, no one could take your place_

_It gets harder everyday_

_Say you love me more than you did before_

_And I'm sorry it's this way_

_But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home_

_And if you ask me I will stay_

_I will stay.."_

A tear then fell down Kurt's cheek as he listened to the song. Kurt then realized Blaine was wearing his sweatshirt. He smiled sadly. He always thought it was cute how long the sweatshirt was on Blaine and how the sleeves covered his hands when they weren't pulled up.

_"Well I tried to live without you_

_But tears fall from my eyes_

_I'm alone and I feel empty_

_God, I'm torn apart inside."_

Kurt couldn't tell but Blaine had many tear tracks down his face. There was no point in wiping them away because the tears weren't going to stop anytime soon.

_"I look up at the stars_

_Hoping you're doing the same_

_And some how I feel closer_

_And I can hear you say._

_Oh, oh_

_I miss you_

_Oh, oh_

_I need you."_

Kurt wiped at his eyes.

_"I love you more than I did before_

_And if today I don't see your face_

_Nothing's changed, no one could take your place_

_It gets harder everyday_

_Say you love me more than you did before_

_And I'm sorry it's this way_

_But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home_

_And if you ask me I will stay_

_I will stay, always stay."_

Blaine let out a quick quiet sob.

_"I never wanna lose you_

_And if I had to I would choose you_

_So, oh stay_

_Please always stay_

_You're the one that I hold onto_

_Cause my heart would stop without you." _

Blaine slowed his pace on the piano keys and lowered his voice to barely above a whisper.

_"I love you more than I did before_

_And if today I don't see your face_

_Nothing's changed, no one could take your place_

_It gets harder everyday_

_Say you love me more than you did before_

_And I'm sorry that it's this way_

_But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home_

_And if you ask me I will stay_

_I will stay, I'll always stay."_

Kurt bit back a sob.

_"And I love you more than I did before_

_And I'm sorry that it's this way_

_But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home_

_And if you ask I will stay, I will stay, I will stay."_

Blaine finished up the song. He slammed his elbows onto the piano keys, covered his eyes with the palm of his hands and quietly sobbed.

"I'm s-sorry g-guys, I don't mean to break down l-like this I just m-miss Kurt so much, I love him and I s-screwed up." The Glee club stayed silent for a minute before Blaine looked up and spoke again.

"He is the love of my life. I love h-him with everything I have and I d-don't know what to do with myself now that he's gone. I..I act like everything's okay, I go home, re-read our old text messages as if they're recent, I wear his clothes because they smell like him, his picture is still the background on my phone, I just. I hate myself for ruining it. I miss him so much.."

"I miss you too." Kurt said brokenly. Blaine's head instantly turned around to see Kurt standing in the doorway.

"Kurt?" Kurt walked closer with his arms open. Blaine flew into them as fast as he could. He buried his head in Kurt's chest and he cried. Kurt ran a hand up and down his back.

"Shh, it's okay." He soothed.

"It's n-not okay, I miss you, I love you so much Kurt. I can't move on, I c-can't. Your name will be the name I call for the day I die Kurt, I don't want anybody else. I need you. I need you, please don't leave me, please I..." Blaine's rambling got cut off by a sweet kiss from Kurt. Blaine kissed back happily.

"I love you too Blaine. I'm willing to give us a second chance if you promise me that you'll never cheat on me again. If you promise to tell me when you feel like things aren't going right." Kurt whispered.

"I promise Kurt I promise." Blaine swore. Kurt smiled and kissed his forehead.

"You're wearing my sweatshirt." Kurt smiled.

"It smells like you." Blaine smiled cheekily. Kurt giggled and rested his forehead on Blaine's. The boys heard a cough from the other side of the room and they looked over.

"So. Are you guys going to be okay?" Sam asked. Blaine looked over at Kurt hopefully.

"Yes. We are going to be just fine." Kurt said with a smile._**The song is Stay by Miley Cyrus**_


End file.
